


Our Vows

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Vows, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas claims Dean on a ceremonial altar. Dean doesn't have a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I was so lucky to find your blog, read through your fics in one night ;) Prompt: Alpha!cas claiming his omega Dean in a ceremonial rite on a stone altar he's tied to. The mating ritual involves them speaking vows of submission/dominance. I'd like a few non-con elements :)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean squirmed and yanked on his bindings, but the ropes didn’t budge. He shivered from the cold stone against his bare skin.

Dean was bound to the ceremonial alter, about to be presented to an Alpha he’d never met. He was splayed out on his chest, with his ass and legs hanging off the end. His legs were spread wide, his hole exposed to be claimed.

He couldn’t see behind him, but he heard the footsteps approaching. There was no warning before fingers pressed into his channel, preparing him for his claiming. It didn’t take much for slick to coat the Alpha’s fingers.

“Please, don’t!” Dean begged, trying to shift away from the fingers. “At least let me meet you before you claim me, please!”

But the Alpha didn’t say a word, and the next thing Dean knew, a hard cock was pressing into him, steadily sinking in until it was completely sheathed inside him.

Dean shook his head, frantically. “No, please no!” But his objections were halted by slick covered fingers reaching around and pressing into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

The Alpha started to fuck him with ernest, and Dean groaned around the fingers stuffing his mouth. He could feel himself succumbing to his submission as his body accepted the Alpha’s claim on him. Dean stopped trying to fight and went limp, allowing the Alpha to take what he wanted and do as he pleased.

It didn’t take long for the Alpha’s knot to fill him, and Dean whimpered as the hard bulge pressed into his prostate. His orgasm was close, but it was the Alpha’s bite on his neck that pushed him over the edge.

The Alpha’s orgasm came close behind, and after a few final thrusts the two were tied together.

Dean lay there panting for a moment as the Alpha caught his breath.

“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel,” the man said. “But I’d prefer you call me Alpha.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yes, Alpha.”

“It is time for our vows, now,” Castiel said, running a hand down Dean’s back. “I promise to dominate you and to cherish you, to protect you and to breed you. I promise to punish you when you need it, and spoil you when you deserve it. I promise to lead you through life. I am your Alpha, and you are my omega.”

Dean hesitated for a moment before answering. “I promise to submit to you and to honor you, to defer to you and to carry your pups. I promise to accept whatever punishment you give me, and to be grateful when you spoil me. I promise to follow you through life. I am your omega, and you are my Alpha.”

Castiel sealed their vows with a kiss to Dean’s claiming bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
